Pirates Of The Carribean Return Of The Pirates
by Owen Goal
Summary: Things start to come together in this chapter
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fan fiction. Please write what you think.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The monkey heard the whistle and raised its head. He stared for a long time to see if he had been dreaming. There it was again. a low whistle, which was carried by the sea breeze to his ears.  
  
Elizabeth looked in the mirror and admired her dress. It had just come from London and her father wanted her to wear it tonight. She sighed and wondered who else he had invited without telling her. Last week it had been Commander Norrington. And all night he had sat there and smirked at Will. She sighed again and then turned and left her room.  
  
Will entered the drawing room and looked around. There was no one else in the room as Elizabeth was still getting ready and Governor Swan had gone into town to pick up some more people for the dinner party tonight. He moved slowly around the room looking at the portraits on the walls. He was stood in front of a large painting of Governors Swan's late wife. He could see where Elizabeth got her good looks and beautiful long brown hair. His gaze took him to the writing desk below the painting. There was a pile of paperwork on the desk. One piece looked odd compared to the rest. While the rest of the pile was all written on crisp white paper, the piece on top was stained brown from age. He took a step towards it and picked it up. It was in the shape of a triangle and he could tell it had been torn as the two longest sides were ragged and the third side was straight. As he went to turn it over he heard the carriage pull up and saw Governor Swan climbing out of the door. He put the paper back on top of the pile and moved away.  
  
Jack smiled as he looked back at the shrinking view of Isla De Mueta. He turned his attention back to the wheel. 'Where we heading Captain?' asked Anna-Maria Jack looked at her and smiled. 'An island that I have grown to like despite the reason why we met. We will leave most of the treasure on the island and take what we need to Tortuga.' 


	2. Chapter Two

Here is the second chapter. I have noted that Swann is double 'n.' Anyway on with the story.  
  
The pirates looked around their cell and growled at each other. Now that they had lost Barbossa, they all looked up at the Bo' sun as their Captain. They were locked in four cells on a ship travelling to England. There they had been informed they would be tried and hung by a full court. This was because they were responsible for the most gruesome attacks known to the British Empire. Bo' sun smiled at the crew and blew through a small silver object on a chain around his neck.  
  
'He should have heard this by now, he will be on his way.'  
  
They all laughed loudly and smiled at the Bo' sun, he hushed them and they all tried to get comfortable so they could get some sleep before the daybreak.  
  
Governor Swann glanced around the room and smiled to himself. Commander Norrington and five of his officers were all sat around talking. Will was sat in the corner and Elizabeth was next to him. He wondered over to the clock and looked up at it, half twelve it was time he went to bed.  
  
'Well' he said ' it's been a long night and I'm afraid I have to get up early in the morning.'  
  
Commander Norrington looked at his men and they all jumped up and made for the door. He followed them and as he reached the door he turned and said to Governor Swann.  
  
'Shall we continue our discussion tomorrow?'  
  
'Yes around noon would be good'  
  
He inclined his head and left the room. Will turned to Elizabeth kissed her and then went to the door.  
  
'Goodnight Governor Swann, Goodnight Elizabeth.'  
  
He left the house and went to follow Commander Norrington into his carriage. The door was closed in his face.  
  
'Sorry Will,' came the voice of Norrington 'you are only a blacksmith and cannot join us in up here. Enjoy your walk home'  
  
Will glanced up at the sky, well at least it was not going to rain.  
  
Elizabeth watched Will walk down into the village. She could not wait to leave this house and go and live with Will. Her father had agreed to the marriage as long as they had a suitable home built before they took their vows. It was taking longer than she expected as she had no income and Will wages hardly covered the bills he had to pay. She wanted him to ask his boss for a raise but he would not here of it. She did not want to think it, but this was a situation where she needed Jack Sparrow. I wonder if he could help us she thought. Maybe I could send a message to someone to reach him in Tortuaga. She smiled at the thought and then crossed the room to go to bed. 


End file.
